Anywhere But Here
by Saol-Alainn
Summary: A trip to Paris goes awfully wrong when the gang never even make it across to Europe, stranded with only strangers and each other to rely on what will pan out, how will they live, who will survive and who will they meet?
1. Why?

**This is basically the epilogue if you will, or maybe just the starter, I hope you enjoy it anyhow, the next shall be up soon! **

**I don't own Vampire Diaries, cry cry. :( :D**

* * *

Caroline had always loved Valentines day, She just adored the whole concept of showing your love for someone in such a cheesy and over the top way, it was just so, Caroline! So when she woke up that morning, on February 14th, the first thing she did was phone Tyler. Naturally.

"Hello?" Tyler yawned down the phone, she rolled her eyes, of course he wouldn't be awake.

"Happy Valentines Daay!" She practically sang down the phone, a wide grin on her face.

Tyler took a moment to reply, probably rubbing the mounds of sleep out of his eyes, "Oh, Happy Valentines Day Care, I love you!" His words caused heart to leap out of her chest, no matter how many times she heard him say it. Oh man.

"I love you too!" Caroline hastily replied. "Soo what did you get me?"

"It's a surprise."

"eeeeeek!" She squealed like a little kid "What time shall I meet you at this mysterious venue?"

"I'll pick you up around 4?"

"Perfect, what should I wear?"

He seemed to ponder this for a moment before replying "err, anything really, something comfy, and avoid heels if possible." Aww man.

"Ookay, we're not hiking or anything are we because you know how much I hate all of that stuff, I mean I know you may think it's romantic and stuff by it's just really not my thing, I mean if we are th-" she rambled on, praying mentally that they weren't walking for a long amount of time for any reason.

"Chill out Care, we're not hiking anywhere, now I gotta go, see you at 4?"

She nodded with a huge grin on my face, then realising he couldn't see her replied, "Yeah see you then, Love you."

"I love you too Care, bye."

The call ended and Caroline sat on her bed grinning, could life get any better?

* * *

"Who informed you Rebekah? Are they a reliable source?" Klaus scowled at the drawing pad which lay in his lap, then stared up at his sister, panic strewn across her features.

She came further into the room. "It was Ayana Nick, of course she is reliable, she was our mothers closest friend, what shall we do!" She held her head in her hands, Klaus knew she was crying but made no effort to comfort her, he didn't do sympathy. Taking the pad from his lap, Klaus stood and walked towards the bar which he had installed into his house earlier that year, it'd come into good use since. Pouring himself a gin of the rocks he took a sip and looked at his dear sister.

"We shall go, he have to go, there is no other option." He didn't like the idea of fleeing a new place, he was rather fond of Virginia, but it was their only choice. Rebekah lifted her head from her hands and stared at her brother clearly vexed at his proposition.

"You want us to run? Nik, I'm sick of running, we've been doing it for-" Klaus slammed the drink onto the granite bar and glared at her.

"So what do you propose we do then little sister?" He drew towards her, eyes ablaze with annoyance and fire. "hmm? Are we to stay here and wait bone idle until Mikael knocks on the door? ...Well?" He faced her now, he saw her eyes fill with fresh tears and knew he had won the argument - at this revelation he backed away from her and began walking towards his bedroom.

"Get your things, we leave tonight!"

* * *

Tyler knocked on the door at exactly 4:03pm clutching a bouquet of freshly cut red roses and a small silver present bag, his heart hammered in his chest as Caroline opened the door. What would she think of his surprise..

"Happy Valentines day!" He grinned as she threw her arms around him and captured his lips with hers. They broke apart, "Happy Valentines day!" he replied, walking into her house. She had dressed in navy blue jeans and a floral blouse, fit with sandals and the little make up she usually wore. She was beautiful. as always.

"Are these for me?" She grinned reaching out for the roses and smelling them. "There beautiful Tyler, thank you so much!" She kissed him again, drawing away reluctantly. "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman" Her chest puffed with pride at his words and she kissed his again rather passionately, her arms circling around his neck, he sucked slightly on her bottom lip, she parted he lips allowing his to gain access, before they could go further Tyler drew back, breathing heavily. Caroline pouted, crossing her arms.

Tyler just shook his head. "I have a surprise for you remember?" At his words she perked up again, her eyes shining with glee. "Close you eyes" he asked. She did so.

Drawing the items out of the small bag, he placed them into Caroline's hands. "Open them" he smirked, hardly containing his apprehension for her reaction.

She obliged and open her eyes, for a moment she stared at him in confused, he beckoned towards her hands with his eyes and her eyes settled upon the items he'd placed in them.

"Oh my god where..." she trailed off at it hit her. "PARIS?" Her face lit up, "Your taking me to, PARIS!" He nodded a little to quickly.

She flung herself into his arms and kissed every inch of his face. "Oh my god! I love you, I love you, I love you!" He grinned at her face and kissed her back with just as much enthusiasm. "And guess what?" He smiled, Caroline's phone rang in her jacket pocket. At first she ignored it but Tyler said "You might want to get that."

She looked at his confused, "Why were-" She rolled his eyes, "You talk to Elena, Care." She furrowed her brows, disentangling herself from him and took the phone from her pocket.

"Elena?"

"WE'RE GOING TO PARIS CARE, ALL OF US!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it guys! The next one shall be up soon enough! **

**To clear up the "all of us" that includes: Caroline & Tyler, Elena & Damon and Bonnie & Jeremy, sorry for those who like Stefan, I just couldn't see him going, it didn't make sense, but if any of you really want him part of it, I can make a exception! **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **

**- Mund **


	2. Concrete

Klaus and Rebekah reached the airport in record time thanks to Klaus' nagging and having practically prised Rebekah out of the house and into the taxi. They had left their cars at the mansion in Virginia attempting to leave no trace on were they were fleeing. Ayana had even had the liberty to give them fake passports so the two of them were, in the eyes of the stewards and staff of Charlottesville Airport, they were Emily and Archie James, brother and sister born in London. At least they didn't have to put on a fake accent again, as they had had too going to Japan.

"Come _on _Rebekah" Klaus pushed, dragging his suitcase hastily across the airport floor attempting to reach the deserted check in desk. Rebekah huffed and hurried along following her brother whilst staring frantically around the airport hoping not to catch sight of the man she feared above all, her father.

The two of them reached the check in, they had 10 minuted before the thing even opened, Klaus checked his pockets for his 'passport' and brandished it, placed his rather modest suitcase in front of him and took a look at his new name and place of birth. It always surprised him how well Ayana managed to make these passports at such short notice, he had a feeling that she had a cupboard full of them for his whole family, he smiled at the image, how ridiculous.

Rebekah pouted beside him, staring wide eyes around the airport clutching onto the large bag slung over her shoulder, he knew what she was apprehensive about, and to be honest, he wasn't totally fine himself, but he knew they had evaded Mikael so far, no one had been following their taxi. "Calm down Rebekah, he's not here, we're fine." His words didn't seem to faze her and she continued to look nervously around the airport.

"Why do we always have to be early Nik? It's annoying, we're always waiting for hours to board the flight, must you always be so punctual?"

He turned towards her, "Dear sister, with the amount of luggage you insist on bringing, we have to be at least 3 hours early just to wait for them to get it all onto the plane, I'm honestly not surprised your bags haven't brought one of the planes down yet, it wouldn't surprise me." He turned away from her again, plugging his earphones into his ears and drowning out her whining voice and the vexing mull of the crowds.

* * *

Caroline sat on her suitcase praying the it would close this time. She found the zip and dragged it with all the might until it met the other, with a huge grin on her face she threaded the pad lock through the little holes and snapped it shut placing the little key into her hand luggage bag.

"Come on Caroline, were going to be late!" She heard Elena's voice from outside and quickly picked up her passport and phone and headed out of the door. In all truth when Elena had informed her that everyone was coming to Paris she felt kind of deflated, initially she had been excited to spend time with Tyler, but as the day went on she grew rather accustom to the idea, it was going to be a mini adventure and she was happy to be spending it with the people she loved.

She heard a knock on her door and turned around expecting Elena but found her mother instead. Liz came into her room and hugged Caroline tightly, "oooh have fun sweetie, I'll be worried about you - your first holiday with your friends." Caroline rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine Mom, think of it as me gaining my independence." Liz chucked and kissed her daughters cheek, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to Mom." She hugged her again and made her way outside.

She reached the car, Tyler bent down and picked up her suitcase she gave him a small peck on the lips before getting into the back seat with Bonnie, Elena and Damon sat in in front of them whilst Tyler was driving and Jeremy called shot gun. Maybe she wasn't so thrilled with spending the next few days in the constant company of bloody Damon Salvatore, but she wouldn't complain, Elena was in love and they were going to freaking PARIS for god sake!

Liz waved from the door and bless her a kiss before disappearing inside.

"All ready?" Tyler shouted from the drivers seat.

"We're all good Lockwood, now lets get there!" Damon replied, "And step on it, Blondie already made us late insisting on packing 2 tonne of condoms." Caroline rolled her eyes, laughing when Elena slapped her boyfriends arm. Damon only shrugged "Hey, I didn't say I wouldn't borrow any." He winked at Elena who giggled and kissed his cheek. Bonnie nudged Caroline's shoulder and the two of them rolled their eyes at the newly formed couple as they made there way down the drive.

* * *

Klaus' phone buzzed in his pocket and withdrew it, seeing a text from his brother he opened it.

_Ayana has informed me of your situation, _

_I am more than happy for you too stay with me, _

_when should I be expecting your arrival?_

_- Elijah_

Klaus quickly replied that they were in the duration of boarding a flight and should be with him sometime the next day.

Having dumped their bags at the check-in desk the siblings went into the closest Starbucks, Rebekah wasn't too fond of flying and always needed something hot and sweet to keep her from freaking out, sucking on a boiled sweet was no use, Klaus had tried it on their flight to America and she'd almost asphyxiated twice, he wasn't going to risk it a third time.

"Why do you think he came for us Nik?" Rebekah asked rather sheepishly, spinning her coffee mug between her hands. Klaus shrugged calmly, "You know what he's like Bekah, he won't stop looking for us, he believes we are in the wrong, as per usual." His eyes were cold, rage and hatred clear through his features, Klaus looked down at the scratched wooden table, he didn't want to think about Mikael, they were getting away from him, that was the main thing.

The two of them remained in Starbucks for another hour before venturing off towards customs, one place Rebekah was not looking forward too, because although they had used fake passports once before, the prospect of getting caught still frightened her to death.

"Passport" A grey haired man asked, holding his chubby hand out for Rebekah, she took a deep breathe as to calm herself and handed over her fake identity. She watched the man as he examined her details and prayed silently that all would be well. She glanced at her brother whom stood calmly next to the box across from her, it contained a woman guard, and the woman began to laugh Rebekah knew he'd used his apparent charm to defer her from the fake identity. She rolled her eyes.

She felt a tap on her back and her heart stopped.

She turned around slowly, relieved to see that it was only the man handing her back the passport. He grinned a gummy smile towards her and nodded his head. "You have a nice trip missy." he said, Rebekah gave a tight smile and walked away. Thanking her lucky stars that they'd got away with it, the excitement of a new life overwhelming her in that moment and she laughed aloud, in just over a day, she'd be back in Europe, maybe not the place where she was from, no not England, but she supposed Paris would suffice.

* * *

"No Bonnie, we're already behind schedule, look, we'll be at the airport in" Tyler stopped to check his watch "17 minutes, can't you hold on till then?"

Bonnie shook her head, and replied through gritted teeth "No Tyler, you don't understand, it's..you know...the time of th-"

"Okay Okay" Damon covered his ears "I think we've heard enough thank you, come on Tyler, just let the lady go." Damon shook his head and continued playing with Elena's hair.

Tyler gave a exaggerated sigh and moments later stopped outside a Taco Bell, Bonnie quickly unbuckled her belt, climbed over Elena and ran to the loo's, Tyler got out of the car after her and went into the restaurant. Perplexed Caroline yelled "Tyler, what're you doing?"

He turned towards here, his shoulders raised "Well, we're here, I may as well get some food." Shrugging, he entered.

Caroline groaned and hunched back in her seat slightly annoyed at their predicament, she checked the dash, it read 7:36pm. The control freak in her began to panic, they were flying at 9 and rule dictated that they have to be at the airport three hours early. She mentally begged her friends to hurry the hell up, she was getting Paris on time and that was that. After 18 minutes, Caroline had timed, Tyler along with 2 bags of food and Bonnie carrying a drink, emerged from the fast food joint, she breathed a sigh of relief, they were fine, they would make it.

Tyler sat back in her drivers seat and turned towards everyone, "What does everyone want, I've got, chicken wings, fries, hot wing and more chicken wings.." Elena grabbed a pack of fries whilst Damon went for a bucket of wings, Jeremy helped himself to the hot wings and Bonnie just sipped on her pepsi. Caroline stared at them all in disbelief, they were already late! Hadn't Tyler just said that!?

"What the hell is everyone doing!?" She stated her arms outstretched, pointing towards the time on the dash she said "We fly in just over an hour and we still have to check in and everything, stop eating and drive Tyler!?" She gave him a stare as he licked grease of'a his fingers, giving the remainder of his food to Jeremy, whom took it gladly, he started the car.

* * *

Klaus and Rebekah sat at gate 5 awaiting their flight. Rebekah was equipped with 3 magazines, her carry on bag and a cup of coffee, her 4th so far. Klaus however only held his rucksack which contained one book, A James Joyce classic and a crossword book, Rebekah had teased him of being an old man for buying it, he'd only rolled his eyes and laughed when she bought the celebrity filled crap she always enjoyed.

"Would all passengers on flight 673 to Paris please make their way to gate 5 to begin boarding."

Rebekah stood up hastily, clutching her bag to her chest, she looked down at Klaus who had remained seated. "Come on Nik" She pressed picking up his bag. Klaus only crossed his legs in front on him and shook head. "Rebekah only the fools get on first, why should we rush, we had allocated seats what's the hurry?" He grinned. The blonde only shook her head and made her way to the rapidly growing queue. Some moments later Klaus followed her into the line as she neared the guard.

Rebekah grinned up at him, "Are you excited Nik? About seeing Paris?"

Klaus looked at his sister's smile and knew that she was, but he seemed indifferent towards their new destination. To him it was just another location they would enjoy for a few months, at best a year, and then have to leave again, it would be like that for the foreseeable future so these new places never seemed to excite him the way it did his sister. However he would never allow her to know that, so he gave her a grin and nodded his head, "Ecstatic."

She laughed. "Just think, we'll be in Paris tomorrow night!"

* * *

"I told you you should have waited!" Tyler glared at Bonnie and they ran through the airport clutching onto their passports and boarding passes.

"Shut up Tyler you were the one who bought all the food, that wasted way more time!" Jeremy shouted grabbing hold of Bonnie's hand as they neared Gate 5. The boys glared at each other as they reached their gate. Caroline rushed forward towards the steward. "We're so sorry we're late." she panted thrusting her boarding pass and passport into the man's hands, he checked them over and handed them back.

"You guys are lucky, this flight was scheduled to take off 5 minutes ago, be thankful that the fuel was low." Caroline thanked the man and rushed through the connector onto the plane. A women greeted her at the entrance of the plane, she had one of those smiles that all stewardess wore, a I'm-being-paid-to-be-nice-to-you kind of smile. She handed Caroline back her pass and she walked towards her seat. Looking down her pass, it showed that she was sitting at the back of the plane, she smiled, she loved the back, it mean't you got your food first.

She saw Tyler arrive moments later and patted the seat beside her beckoning him to join, but he shook his head and continued down the aisle, she stared after him and lost sight of him as he carried on. "Oh. Well." she said in a small voice. Caroline waited for the others to arrive and found that she was seated next to Damon and Jeremy whilst Bonnie was across from Jeremy and Elena was sitting with Tyler at what she presumed was the front.

Annoyed, she sighed and stared out of the window. Why did Elena get to sit next to her boyfriend? Whilst she was stuck with Elena's boyfriend, who would without doubt piss her off until they touched down and her whiny brother who would be gawking at Bonnie for the next 20 something hours. Urrgh!

Then it struck her, why didn't they just switch? That'd make life easier for everyone. Caroline unbuckled her seat belt and went collected her things for the floor, Damon gave her a questioning look as she shoved passed them and skipped down the aisle until she reached Elena.

"Hey Elena, do you think you could swap places, I mean I'm stuck with Damon and I know your soo in love with him so I'm sure you won't dislike as much as I will." She laughed, Elena smiled and rolled her eyes but seemed unsure. "Are you sure we can do that Care? I mean are we allowed?" Caroline nodded her head. "Sure, someone is still sitting in those seats right?" Elena nodded "Okay sure!" she unbuckled her seat belt grabbing her bag, "Have fun you two!" she grinned, "See you in beautiful PARIS!" She shouted and laughed before waving goodbye to Tyler and Caroline as she made her way towards the back of the plane,

* * *

Klaus watched the clouds from the window as they broke through them as the plane reached altitude, the sun beamed brightly through the window causing him to close the shutter. He shuffled uncomfortably in the chair, plugging his earphones into the sockets and switching on his ipod.

Rebekah nudged him moments later, her eyes still a little red after crying during take off, he'd laughed, naturally. "God Nik, you did you book us into coach!?" She huffed, flicking roughly through one of her many magazines. He reclined his chair slightly, hearing someone sigh loudly behind him, ignoring it he replied: "Bekah love I told you before, this aeroplane doesn't have a first class.."

"Why are we on it then?!" she exclaimed

He turned towards her "Would you rather be facing Mikael right now, or sat here perfectly safe? Yes, it is a little uncomfortable but be grateful we got away, this was the earliest flight I could book Rebekah, now live with it." He turned away from her and turned his ipod volume up to it's highest leaning back and closing his eyes, he reclined the chair further and moments later an angry face popped around Rebekah's chair.

"Hey, would you stop it man, my girlfriends got no room." A dark haired boy said eyeing up the two siblings. Rebekah rolled her eyes and picked up a new magazine. "Whatever." The boy groaned and his face disappeared for her view.

A few moments later she felt someone kneeing her back, and was about to shout at the man behind her when she saw him stand and run to the bathroom, seeing it was the dark haired boy who had spoken to her earlier, she laughed.

Klaus felt Rebekah nudge him, it awoke him from a rather disturbing dream so he was rather thankful. "mmm" he wondered rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Rebekah 's face seemed rather pained, "are you okay?" he wondered pulling his earphones from his ears.

She nodded, "I'm fine, fine, it's just I'm bursting for the toilet and I think this guys being sick in there." She pointed towards the toilets situated nearest to them. Desperate, she lifted herself from the seat and looked around the plane. "I'm going to go find one near the back." She explained, Klaus nodded and returned to his music.

* * *

Caroline was starting to get tired, and Tyler still hadn't come back from the bathroom, her guess was that he was still up-chucking all those chicken wings from earlier, Carol had warned her he wasn't a good flyer, she'd been right.

She lean't back in her chair, trying not to recline it and give as much discomfort to the person behind her as the ignorant person in front of her was giving her. She was about to close her eyes and attempt to sleep when she heard what sounded like a whistle. It carried on for a few seconds.

Minutes later she heard an huge explosion coming from behind. Screams rang in her ears. Something banged against her forehead, she looked up and saw that the oxygen masks had been released, the screams grew more blood-curdling as a sound like steel breaking infiltrated her ears.

She screamed Tyler's name as whistling overtook the screams ringing in her ears. She screamed again but he never came.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it!

Remember to Review, Review, Review! :)

- M (oooh like James Bond!)


	3. The Time That Changed It All

**I know there's been a major lack of Klaroline so far, but don't worry, it'll happen guys! :D **

**I don't own Vampire Diaries! **

* * *

Klaus' head felt like someone had packed it with screws and shook it furiously.

He couldn't open his eyes due to the pain so he remained still, with only his hearing to decipher where the hell he was. He could only make out the calming sound of the ocean swishing and swaying, colliding with a rough surface at some point. He could feel the sun on his face, it burnt a little too brightly causing his closed eyes to see orange and yellow light.

Despite his pounding headache Klaus decided that he had to see what the fuck was going on. So after counting to 10, he slowly opened his eyes.

He squinted as the sun blurred his vision, warm tears ran down his eyes at the intensity of the light, it took him a few more seconds to get a clear picture. He sat up slowly wincing as he placed his left hand down to steady himself, it gave way and he knew it was broken, at best sprained. Due to this he flopped back down sand collecting in his ears and eyes.

Soon it all became too much as the pain soared through his temples to behind his ears, Klaus closed his eyes forgetting the unknown world around him and fell unconscious.

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes and instantly squeezed then shut, the harsh salt water clawed at her eye balls and made her want to throw up, but she couldn't, she couldn't breathe she was in the middle of a nightmare, no, the sea.. She opened her eyes again, attempting to focus in the water... was this a dream..nightmare.

She gasped as something tugged her towards the surface, mounds of salt water entering her lungs, when she finally broke the surface a fit of coughs erupted from her mouth. She heard a voice behind her, it was male and husky but not familiar.

"You okay?" He shouted, Caroline turned around.

It was a man in his early thirties, she thought he would look rather attractive if it hadn't been for the 3 deeps looking gashes along his forehead and a patch of hair missing around his right ear. He was looking straight at her, flailing his arms around in the water, panic stricken. "Hey, are you okay!?" He tried again.

Caroline kicked her legs and arms wildly in the water, finally understanding that this was far from a dream. "OH MY GOD!" She cried panicking, "OH MY GOD TYLER! TYLER, TYLER!?" She swam away from the man and noticed several other people swimming towards what seemed to be a small island. She kicked her legs and followed the small crowd screaming Tyler's name as she went.

Her heart pounded in her chest and she ignored her screaming muscles and carried on swimming towards the island, it felt like she was in a long dark tunnel, only the island in sight, she attempted too zone out the terrified screams around her and the several people who swam near her, finally nearing the island she saw people being hauled onto the sandy shore by others, she had hope that Tyler would already be on the island and would help her to safety. The thought made her carry on through the pain.

15 minutes later Caroline came to the edge of the island, her heart racing and pain coursing through her body she saw a boy, a little older than herself pulling the woman in front of her onto the shore. He tended to the woman before offering his hand.

She took it immediately holding on tight as he hauled her onto dry land. She face planted into the glorious sand and she got a mouthful of it. She turned onto her back and coughed violently. The guy loomed over her, blocking the sun. "Are you all right?" he asked rather hastily, blood dripping down his cheek. Caroline noticed that he had several cuts and gashes along both cheeks and was not balancing fully on one leg. She nodded slowly.

Pain shot up her left leg and Caroline gripped the sand to stop from crying out, it didn't work, she screamed as she attempted to bend over to see the damage. Breathing deeply she leant over timidly, pacing herself, her eyes caught sight of her leg and she gasped.

Her leg had a large gash down the side, it was bleeding rapidly and her bone could be seen a certain points, it trailed from just above her knee right down to her ankle, the ankle bone was protruding slightly and dark blue and black bruises littered her foot.

Tears ran down her drenched cheeks as her leg began to throb and more blood oozed from the large cut. Her heart was racing in her chest, she began to pant, the air was too thick here she couldn't catch her breathe. Her throat began to tighten causing her arms to shake. She cried out again as the pain grew worse - a pool of bright red blood began to form on the sand beneath her. No one stopped to tend to her, she had blocked out the mayhem behind her until now. She could hear terrified screams and yells, the ocean hitting the shore and fizzling back, more screams, frantic pleads and cries of pain she could hear something else as well, not a human sound something else. She tilted her head to the side, the sun reflected of something and blinded her for a few seconds. Caroline squinted and turned her head out of the suns direct view, her eyes landed on a huge white object in the middle of the beach.

There was no doubt, it was the plane, which part she wasn't sure, but it was at least 'some' of it.

She scooted closer towards it biting her lip through the pain in her leg her bum dragging heaps of sand along with her.

As she drew closer to the aircraft she could see that some of it was ablaze, fire encircled the far end, licking through it's window and body, it cracked as it hit the metal sending sparks of fire into the air. Smoke billowed from the front also, thick, grey and black smoke curled into the air, it's ascent reminded her of dancing, twirling and twisting it was rather beautiful, the black on blue image.

"It's gunna' blow!" Someone's bellowing voice broke her reverie, she heard several foot steps running towards her.

She turned towards them and noticed there frantic faces, there were two men and a women. "What's happening?" She tried but it only came out as a whisper. She cleared her throat and took a deep breathe turning towards one of the men who was coming towards her she tried again "What's happening!?"

The man reached her and stopped, they were only a few yards from the plane. The man looked awful, his dark brown hair had been singed it various places, his left eye was swollen to a squint, black bruises were beginning to surround it, his nose was bleeding as was his lip and when he spoke Caroline could see that he was missing a few teeth. His face was matted with a mixture of dried blood, bruises, various cuts and sand. He turned back towards the plane and Caroline noticed part of his ear had been charred off. She winced.

He faced her again "Shit. We've crash landed. Fuck." He panted. "And the planes about to blow. You need to move." His words formulated in her mind not quite sinking in. They'd crashed. There plane had plummeted through the air and ... crashed...

Tears began to flow freely down her cheeks...Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Damon, Tyler... What happened to them, are they here too? Are they safe? Caroline's mind ran through the countless scenarios of how to find her friends. She started to get up but her legs caused her to flop back onto the sand with a smack.

The man rushed towards her and picked her up from under the armpits hauling her over his shoulder. She screamed and thumped at his back but he continued to run way from the ticking time bomb of a plane. A few more yards away he placed her back into onto the beach, running the back of his hand over his forehead he looked down at Caroline sympathetically. "Sorry, we just had to get away from there." He pauses and looks back at the plane then back at her. "You okay?" He asked. Caroline only sobbed into her hands, the man took another look at her, sighed loudly and ran away.

Caroline sobbed harder into her hands, realising she had become, in a matter of seconds, broken, damaged and alone.

* * *

Rebekah had told him once, that every time she felt she was taking a chance, or doing something that could be potentially problematic or harmful she would think over every possible outcome, only the bad, therefore it would never happen. When Klaus had scoffed and said: "How will that help if you've thought about it, that isn't going to save you." She had replied rather proudly by stating that: "Things happen when you least expect them right? Isn't that what people say" He'd nodded but rolled his eyes, "Exactly, so if I expect it, it won't happen." Klaus could only hope that she had thought of this outcome and had thought of her survival. He hoped that more than he had hoped for anything ever before.

He ran through the thick shrubbery holding his injured hand to his chest, using his good hand to claw at the small twigs and branches which blocked his path. Klaus could here screams and had been following them for the past ten minutes. After being awoken again by the pain in his hand he had made the decision to find others, he couldn't possibly be the only survivor. He'd breathed a sigh of relief after hearing the first human noise, granted, it hadn't been a nice one, someone being sick he'd presumed, but he was relieved none-the-less.

Now he was making his way closer towards the other people who had survived and he prayed Rebekah was amongst them.

Breaking through the last cluster of greenery Klaus witnessed the scene in front of him. It felt like he was witnessing a scene from an ugly, overly grotesque horror film, like none of it was real - he wasn't actually standing here watching this happen for real, it was on a screen, all fake and over exaggerated or it was just a horrible dream but he blinked and the screaming remained.

Klaus stormed from the tree's into the opening, he had to find his sister. "Rebekah!" He yelled.

"REBEKAH!" He tried again, bellowing over the noise. He continued towards the edge of the island, squinting and shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun he tried to see if she was swimming towards the shore or bobbing in the ocean, he couldn't see her, or anyone.

He wasn't giving up on her. Trudging through the hot sand towards a group of people whom were sitting in a cluster near a large coconut tree, he reached them and knelt down, "Has anyone seen a blonde girl, about this tall" he showed this using his good hand "she was wearing, erm, blue jeans and a red top, black heels.." he tried. The people looked up at him and thought for a moment. Eventually they begin to shake there heads, one man, with dark blonde hair and soppy looking eyes caught Klaus' eye. "No sorry man, I haven't seen her." He gave him a look of sympathy before tending back a women arm. Klaus stood up vexed, he thought about trying to enter the part of the plane that was obviously waiting to blow further down the beach before someone tapped his shoulder.

He turned around to face a small woman with brown hair, she held a gauze and some numbing agent, Klaus wondered whether she was a Doctor. She gave him a small smile "Is that her?" she pointed towards a blonde woman who sat a little away from them, her head was bent and her leg was strewn out in front of her. Klaus ran towards her, praying she was right.

* * *

Caroline swiped her hand across her nose allowing the sobs to die down, her eyes stung from all the crying and she felt useless just sitting there crying over her friends as if she knew they were gone, for all she knew they might be in this same situation as her just a little further down the beach, the thought made her almost jump from her sitting position, and despite her leg she just might have, if someone hadn't tapped on her shoulder.

She whizzed her head around thinking it might be Elena or Bonnie or Jeremy or Tyler, hell right now she'd still be overjoyed to see Damon. It wasn't any of them.

"Oh. Arghhh." The man said, clearly aggravated.

"Can I help you?" She replied.

He came closer, a frantic look in his eyes "Have you seen a girl with blonde hair, she's about 5'6, wearing dark blue jeans and a red t-shirt..black heels?" Caroline could see him pleading with his eyes, they were mesmerizing, a deep blue like looking into the ocean.

She shook her head. "No I'm sorry" He sighed and bowed his head, he began to turn away.

"Hey, uh, have you seen a guy with dark hair, tanned..?" she trailed off as pain shot up her leg, she squeezed her eyes shut.

"No. Not seen him." The man replied looking away from her, Caroline followed his gaze and landed on the plane.

A young girl was standing perilously close to the burning aircraft, her brown hair tousled in the wind, she seemed to be reaching towards something, her face from what Caroline could make out looked pained and frankly terrified. Next to the girl was a man, he had short curly dark hair and was wearing a light brown jacket of a blue t-shirt. He was reaching into a gaping hole at the side of the plane, close to the cockpit of which flame whipped put from the broken windows.

It was the first time Caroline had thought of the captain and the crew, were any of them alive, did the captain escape? Another thought came creeping into her mind.. what the hell had happened - how had the plane come down?

The man's deep voice interrupted her thoughts. "Do you think people might still be in there?" he pointed towards the plane. "Trapped?"

Her heart raced in her chest, he couldn't be suggesting that they look in their, was he? It was bound to explode any second...

He just stared at her intently, waiting for an answer. Caroline shook her head. "We can't go in there, it's going to blow.. are you crazy?"

For the briefest of moments she swear she saw the man's mouth twitch up slightly at the edges but it was gone just as fast as it'd come. He just turned to face the plane. "May as well, I've got nothing to loose.."

With that he took off - heading for what remained of their plane. Caroline could practically hear the ticking of the time bomb as she saw him enter the burning inferno.

She prayed silently that Tyler wasn't in there, for so many reasons she hoped so much that he wasn't in there.

* * *

He felt the heat of the rippling flames and he ran further towards the almost skeleton of an aircraft, pushing past several screaming people as he went. He could easily tell it was the front, the front was clearly the cock pit, both sides curved to a sharp point at the front, the 4 large windows blown out and know sign of the captain inside, he ran around and reached the part in which he could even, not safely but it was possible.

The heat bit at his face making it taut and dry, ignoring this he carefully placed his foot over the sharp edges of metal jutting out from the outward shell, avoiding the loose wires and lining of the interior moulding. Grasping one side of the aircraft he flinched, a large gash trailing down his right palm, thankfully his good hand, he'd slashed it on a large piece of aluminium, squeezing his palm and placing his hand carefully onto the side he hauled himself into the remains of the plane.

Dark, thick smoke blurred his vision for a matter of seconds, it infiltrated his lungs causing him to cough rather dryly, after a moment however it seemed to evaporate and he had a clear(ish) view of what remained of the plane he had sat in nicely only hours ago. The plane had separated 11 rows from the cockpit, anyone sitting past that would have died when the rest of it had presumably fell into the ocean. It was luck or perhaps fate that he had survived and somehow Klaus felt it wrong that he had had the chance too, he wasn't exactly a model citizen, hell, he wasn't even a remotely good person, but he had survived and that was that.

The plane was now filled with light grey smoke, the stuff that hurt your eyes but didn't make you nearly cough up your lungs, every orange breathing devise hung from it's thin elastic wire bumping into the seats below, many of the windows had been blown in, glass littered the seats and floor, some seats were torn and others snapped into several pieces bent awkwardly, some ever coming loose at the bottom, tipping slightly to one side. Luggage littered the floor, some open others remained closed, Klaus found the scene rather eerie but it wasn't like he hadn't been to the scene of a death before, or several deaths for that matter. Blood smeared the walls and floor, the smell was intense, it smelt of fire, smoke, fuel, blood and decay. Around 20 bodies remained in the plane.

Klaus tried not to look at them, but his eyes caught most. Some were still sitting up right, their eyes open and staring, he felt as if they would wake up any second, he was ready for it, but they never did. Other's however were obscure, their bodies twisted and disfigured, eyes open terrified, eyes shut, eyes swinging from their sockets.

Necks were cracked, causing the neck to look morphed and heads to sit oddly turning an unnatural way. Some of those who had managed to engage in the brace position had had their heads blown in from the inpact of hitting the seat in front, brain parts hung from the skulls and at this Klaus followed swiftly on calling Rebekah's name.

He knew he wouldn't find her dead in one of those chairs, she hadn't been sitting down when they had fallen, he knew exactly were she would be...

He reached the toilet at the front of the plane breathing deeply. His hands began to shake as he reached for the handle, collecting himself before freaking out, very uncharacteristically. He went for the door handle. It popped open.

A body was slumped next the sink, it wasn't Rebekah but a boy, younger than himself, he had dark hair and was tanned. He was obviously the boy the young woman outside had been piping for. Klaus bent down and checked the guys pulse, he felt a beat, he was alive.

* * *

**First Klaroline scene guys! ... well kiind of one I guess.. **

**Don't worry more to come, and by the way the it was Alaric in the water at the beginning and Stefan who pulled Caroline up from the water, I felt he needed to be there. So...who else do you think survived? **

**REVIEW to say who you want to live! (Though I can't make any promises!)**


End file.
